magic and a miracle
by mleleamur
Summary: magical x miracle fanfic. three girls have unknown magical ability, and bring Slythfarn back from the dead. He decides to take the girls back to the castle with him, only to find everything has changed. rated T just in case. vaithxmerle, SlythxOC, FernxOC


**ok, so I was really mad about how there was only one magicalxmiracle fanfic. so i made one. hehe..**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: right so i don't own magicalxmiracle...although i do own my OCs and this ham sandwich i am now eating.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok. So you are a girl. Yes. Your name is Mai and you have silvery pink hair. With light blue eyes. How pretty. Right now, you are about 8. Yay for flashbacks! 

I was just sitting there, reading my book, when my older sister screamed. "What?" She said. "I'll be right there." She urgently closed the cell phone and yanked me by the sleeve. We ran into the city, a place that was uncommon for me. We stopped by a crowd of people. I saw an overturned carriage in the road, but that was all, too many tall people. I pulled my sister by the sleeve, there was a lot going on and I knew nothing. She told her friend, "just a second" and bent down. "What is it?" she asked. I tried to talk over the crowd. "What is going on, sister?" I could tell she had a lump in her throat. "Well, are beloved Master Wizard has passed away." I thought about it, and then my lip trembled. I, my sister, and her friend were basically the only ones in this part of the kingdom who knew about Master Wizard Slythfarn. I had gathered all the information I could, and I now knew how he looked, what he did, and his small details. (Who he's engaged to, his favorite spell, his age, ext.) We were pushed through the crowd, everyone was asking, 'who is it?' and 'does anyone know this boy?' I wanted to scream it out to everyone. Suddenly everything was visible. I didn't want to see it. I was shaking, and my sister gripped my hand really tight. I was sure it was him, and my heart felt like it was going to literally break apart. He was just lying there, like he was asleep. Except there was blood splattered all over his face, and the rest of him. There was a giant gash were the wheel hit him, and I felt vomit coming up, so I pulled away from my sister and then puked in a nearby vendor's plant. REVIEWheckyeah!

After that, I never went into town again. I tried my best to keep tabs on him but I only figured out that there was a new Master Wizard a few years later. Plus I only talked to two people. My friend Shikei and my sister. (Shikei has bright green hair and big gray eyes.) But when I was 10, we were sent to a foster parent because our dad was a drunk. Then that lady sent my sister off to a private school and started hitting me.

BacktotheStoryyour15nowok? 

"Why not?" Shikei was attempting to invite a lonely girl at our school to sleep over at my house with her. "It's not her, but really, is that woman I live with even going to let YOU spend the night at her house?" She looked disappointed, but I could tell she had some smart remark up her sleeve. "She isn't going to notice. If you don't bother her, she won't even know." I had done this before. I thought of the girl. Her name was Momo. She had long black hair that I knew for a fact she dyed. She never talks. I remember once, days after the Ideal with Slythfarn, I was crying at naptime, after the teacher left. She crawled up to me; I don't remember if she dyed her hair then, she always had it under a bunny hat. She poked me. I wiped my eyes and turned. "Why are you crying?" She asked tonelessly. I tried my best to whisper back between deep breaths. "My…friend…died…yesterday." She just looked down, like she didn't know what to say. "…Oh. I'm…sorry?" she sounded as if she was going to talk more, but laid back down and slept. She seemed like someone who wouldn't cause trouble. Maybe….I. could. Invite her. "Why not." Shikei's eyes got all wide and she captured me in a big childish hug. "I'm gonna invite her FOR you! Right now!" She started to sprint off. "Wait!..Oh… See you later." I sat and waited until she came back dragging the poor girl behind her. I weakly smiled and waved. I stood up and trailed a little behind Shikei, to Momo. "I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear. She just giggled a little. I had never seen her laugh. It was really unusual. When we got home, we ran stealthily to my room. Ninja style!

"Who's this?" Momo asked. I crawled over and looked over her shoulder. She was asking about a picture of Slythfarn. "Oh…that…that was the Master Wizard a few years ago. Before the new one." She looked surprised. "Really? He looks so young!" That's right; she doesn't know anything about Slythfarn. "He's thirteen." I said. She replied with a solid 'Oh'. I saw Shikei looking through one of my magic books I collected. "Whatcha doin, Shi-chan?" She set the book down, and pointed at a page. "Let's try this." It was an old magic ritual to bring people back from heaven. Momo nodded. I sighed. "Ok, but I don't think we have enough magic, and plus it involves the person we're trying, you know, bring back from heaven." Shikei rolled her eyes, "so that's a yes?" I looked at Momo. She looked hopeful. "Yes. Fine."

So we had to say a spell and that was hard because we still couldn't really pronounce that language quit right. In the end, everyone decided on Slythfarn, and that made me so happy! After that, we fell asleep. In the morning, we had to hurry and go to school. I kept thinking that last night, I felt like someone scary was watching our every move. Gives. Me. Shivers. Then, after school, I was walking with my new best friends Shikei and Momo. (Yay!) But, all of a sudden I heard a scream, and my sister, I was sure, came running from around the corner. "Isn't she supposed to be at a private school?" asked an alarmed Shikei. "Well, I was…" My sister replied. Then my stepmother came running toward all of us. I was instantly embarrassed, with everyone looking at me. She suddenly started screeching at me, which was worse. "IT WAS YOU! YOU BROUGHT BACK THE DEVIL'S CHILD!" she kept screaming like this about some 'devil's child' my sister stood up a little more straight. "Are you referring to me?" She was so calm it was unbelievable. "YES!" screamed the stepmother. She directed her attention towards me and my friends. "AND YOU THREE BROUGHT HER BACK HERE WITH YOUR MAGIC!" She spat. Then with her big sausage fingers she dragged all four of us back to our house. Once we got their She closed the gates to the backyard and Went at us with a bat. I started to cry as she swung towards me, I told my friends 'I'm sorry!' and 'go! Run!' but they didn't listen to me! She finally hit me across the leg and tripped me so I landed in the grass. I just sat there and waited for her to finish me. Then, out of like, nowhere I felt the bat clink on the ground beside me. I looked up as she was pelted with brilliant rays of light that looked as if they stung her. I heard Shikei say 'It's the master wizard!' Was this true? Had the new master wizard come to save me from the evil woman? She wouldn't care about this, would she? Then everything stopped. I tried to stand up but it hurt too much. Someone from behind me spoke up through the silence. "Are you okay?" I stopped. Was that a guy? I turned around and my eyes widened. It wasn't the new Master Wizard at all! It was the **old** master wizard. I was sure, this was Slythfarn.


End file.
